No Need
by SheRa-ver
Summary: The day has been calm so far, but then Jack realizes something about Carly. BTW: Kurisumasu is Japanese for Christmas and baka means stupid. There are two other chapters. R&R please! N'JOY :)
1. Ch 1 No Need

**No Need**

The day had been calm so far. Carly hadn't done anything clumsy, since she had been sitting at her computer all day. Her newspaper company had ordered her to research the Satellite because Yusei Fudo was the new King. From the time she got up at eight, she had been on her computer – only leaving her post to use the bathroom or eat a snack.

Jack reclined on her sofa watching television. He could offer to tell her about the Satellite - he had lived there once, but that secret wasn't ready to come out yet. The prime time shows were all uninteresting to Jack. The only things on at the time were shows along the lines of a pair of supernatural brothers to fairy tails coming true in a small town. He flipped through the channels until he found one that looked okay. It was a special about Kurisumasu. Jack had forgotten it was that time of year already. Suddenly, he heard a deep sigh.

"Done," Carly breathed, pushing herself backward in her rolly chair. She began rubbing her bare eyes. "Hey, Jack, there's some pretty cool stuff on here. Did you know that Yusei built his own duel runner?"

"Big deal. Who doesn't build their own duel runner?" Jack asked. "Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

"My eyes hurt," Carly said, blinking hard. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Scallops."

"I don't know how to make scallops," Carly laughed. "How about soup?" Jack made a face, but nodded.

Carly entered the kitchen, pulling out a pot. She began to put some raw meat inside, but stopped when her eyes began hurting again.

"Ah," she groaned, rubbing her eyes once more.

"What's it now?" questioned Jack, who was coming into the kitchen to refill his cup.

"My eyes are stinging now," Carly explained. "Maybe I should put my glasses back on."

"Let me see," Jack said blankly. "Don't close your eyes."

Lowering Carly's hands from her face, Jack peered into her widened eyes. Never having seen Carly's real eyes before – since they were always covered by her thick, cloudy glasses, but he was shocked by what he saw. Carly's eyes were big, shiny green orbs – that were beginning to tear from being exposed to air to long. Not only her eyes, but her glasses were so big that they covered her thick lashes. Without her glasses, Carly looked really pretty – beautiful, even.

Jack's eyes flashed back up to hers, and noticed that they becoming pink and twitching. She followed directions extremely well.

"You can close them now," Jack said, the picture of her beautiful eyes still stuck in his mind.

"Can I put my glasses on now?" Carly asked softly, her hand reaching to her back pocket to retrieve them.

"No, you're fine. There's no need, Carly."

The conversation seemed to end there, so Carly didn't ask further. Jack returned to the television, becoming upset that the special had ended without him. She washed her hands and continued with the soup, wondering why he was so against her glasses.


	2. Ch 2 Never Again

**Never Again**

Jack awoke to the sound of Carly's voice. Even though her bedroom door was closed, he could clearly hear her yelling from outside. Irritated, he jumped out of bed. As he walked into the living room, he saw Carly sitting at her desk, talking on her phone. He stood in the hallway, watching as he waited for her to finish.

Carly was dressed in baggy gray sweatpants, black socks, and a black T-shirt. Her dark hair was up in a sloppy ponytail, and her glasses were back on again. He sighed. Wasn't it just yesterday that he told her there was no need for them? Then Carly sighed, turning off her phone and setting it down onto the desk table.

"Could you have talked any louder?" Jack asked, walking closer.

"Sorry," she said feebly.

"And what did I tell you about those glasses?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

She removed them from her face, shaking her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Jack let his arms dangle to his sides when he realized something was wrong.

"What is it? Are your eyes hurting again?" he asked, stepping forward. "Let me see-"

"No, it's not that,"Carly sighed. Jack fell onto the sofa.

"Well, if it's not that, what is it? Spit it out."

"I-I just got fired, Jack. Okay?" Carly wiped her eyes with her fingers.

For some strange reason, Jack didn't feel comfortable seeing Carly crying, but then again, would any boy be calm while a girl cried in front of them. Soon, Carly was hiccuping with tears. She flipped the hem of her shirt up and wiped them away, exposing a flat stomach. Jack waited until she calmed down a little before talking further.

"What happened?"

"M-my boss said that he didn't like what I p-put down in the newspaper on the Satellite." Carly picked up two newspapers from the stack on the coffee table and tossed one to Jack. "Page five, bottom right column. My boss said that I had been...slacking off ever since I joined, and that there was no room for me anymore. He called me baka."

Jack turned to the page and saw that the article had an overview picture of the Satellite. As he skimmed through the column, he saw that it wasn't bad at all.

"This is really good," he said honestly. Carly sniffed.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Would I lie?" he fired back. Jack scanned the page until he found another article, this one very sized up. It showed a picture of a blonde woman named Angela Raines, the author of the article. Unlike Carly's column, Angela had gotten a full page. At the top of the page were big, bright letters. That read **Jack Atlas From The Satellite?**

'Has he been lying to us this whole time?' was the first sentence. Jack slammed the newspaper down onto the coffee table. Carly jumped.

"What's up?" she asked, but Jack didn't have time for her. He entered Carly's bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Carly slid into his seat on the couch, and looked at the article to see what had made him upset. "From the Satellite?" she said aloud. "Oh, Jack."

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Jack yelled as she walked down the hallway to his room.

"I never said it was," Carly reminded softly, starting to knock on the door. "Jack, it's okay. I know no one's going to care, anyway-"

"You don't know anything, baka!" Jack seethed. Carly froze, her fist a few centimeters away from the door. That was the same thing her boss had called her.

Tears formed inside her eyes, as she brought her fist to her side. She didn't feel like consoling him anymore, even though it didn't matter to her that he was from the Satellite. She had been nothing but kind to him ever since she had met him - she gave up her bed for him, cooked for for him, but he never returned the favor. Instead he made her eyes hurt by forbidding her from wearing glasses and then he calls her baka.

Carly walked away from her door, feeling somewhat sick. She collapsed onto the sofa, burying her face into a pillow for it to soak her tears. Jack was a selfish, rude, impolite jerk who didn't know how to do anything apart from just being rich for all his life. Then it dawned on her: he hadn't been rich all his life. Jack Atlas had once lived in the Satellite.

Wanting to know more, Carly picked up the article and read Angela's report on him. Apparently, he had been best friends with Yusei Fudo, but stole his most valuable card to use in the Fortune Cup. Carly's mind went to work when she finished reading, and came to a conclusion. Jack was really a lost nobody who just wanted the attention he thought he deserved.

"Jack," Carly called, feeling nothing but pity for the lost nobody. She opened her room door. "Jack, I'm so-" but there was no one there.

Carly raced to the open window and looked down at the long fall. Had Jack jumped?

"Oh no! JACK!" she screamed. She ran outside into Domino City's crowded streets after grabbing his jacket of her bed.

Never again would she leave him alone with those thoughts he was thinking.


	3. Ch 3 Deep Down

**Deep Down**

Jack had been furious when he entered Carly's room. He slammed the door hard, and blatantly ignored her attempts at making him feel better. He just wanted to be alone, but when she left it didn't satisfy him. Now Jack wanted to get out of the environment he was in. He just wanted to leave and go somewhere else. His pumping adrenaline forced him to jump out of Carly's window. Somehow, he made it down safely and started making his way to find transportation.

Never having actually walked around Domino City before, Jack didn't know where he could find transportation that would take him out of the city.

"Hey!" he barked at two young women carrying shopping bags. "Where can i find the nearest form of transportation?" Instead of answering him, the women started whispering in low voices. Jack could make out something about him being from the Satellite before the ladies ran away. Jack groaned at how rude people were.

It was sheer luck that he found a monorail, so relieved, he ran forward but was stopped by a little man in uniform. "Your ticket?" he asked, his hand outstretched.

"Ticket?" Jack laughed. He pointed to his voice. "Do you know who I am?" The little man looked up at Jack and shook his head. Jack sputtered.

"Now, if you don't have a ticket, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Jack should his head.

"No, I don't think you understand. I'm Jack Atlas!" Jack said aloud. Everyone turned to stare at him. He could feel their eyes boring into him from every angle.

"Oooh!" the little man slapped his forehead. "The Former king, that's who you are. Why didn't you say so? We've got a train already heading to the Satellite waiting for you." All the people behind Jack laughed. Jack backed away from the little man.

"_The Former King_," he repeated. He turned to run away, but bumped hard into something. Looking down, he saw Carly wearing his jacket. "Carly?"

Carly linked her arm with his and led him away forcefully before he could say a word. They found themselves in the middle of a bridge above the ocean. In the far off distance, they could see the Satellite. It made Jack feel sick to look at it. Carly looked up at him, the early morning wind blowing her tied hair into her face.

"Come to mock me?" Jack asked, diverting his gaze from his.

"No," Carly shook her head. She fiddled with the collar straps on his jacket. "Oh, here." She removed it and held it up to him.

"Keep it. I don't want the thing," Jack said blankly.

"Jack, listen," Carly started, slipping into his warm jacket anyway. "I don't care that you're from the Satellite." Jack straightened, surprised. "But I do care about you just walking out like that. Calling me baka was not cool, either." Jack nodded.

They were quiet for some time before Carly spoke again. "Are you going to tell me your tragic back-story or what?"

"Four years ago, I stole my best friend's most powerful card and dominated the Fortune Cup. I got fame, money, _power_, but...but..." Carly cocked her head to the side and looked into Jack's eyes. He looked back. "I mean, you never know who you really are until you lose everything."

"Well, who are, then?" Carly asked. Jack shook his head.

"No one."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have a place here in Domino City, I'm not wanted back in the Satellite or your house-"

"Who ever said that?" Carly asked, a smile creeping onto her face. "Anyway, everyone deserves a second chance in life, right? Look, I think that after you lost to Yusei, the new Jack was born. You were given a second chance to make things right. You should take advantage of this opportunity."

"How?" Jack asked.

"By going back to the Satellite," Carly explained. "Apologize to everyone the old Jack hurt, and introduce them to the new you. It can't go wrong."

Jack nodded, agreeing. Just thinking of coming home to the Satellite and to Yusei, Rally, and Martha's open arms. A smile spread across his face. Carly smiled, too, realizing that this was the first time he hadn't smirked. Jack's real smile was beautiful - he showed his nice, white teeth, and his whole face lit up.

"What will you do?" Jack asked, very curious. Carly sighed as she remembered her lost job. She had no idea how she was going to keep her apartment, or find a new job.

"I dunno," she breathed. Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out a thick wallet, and handed it all to Carly. "What! I can't take this."

"You have to," Jack said, closing the wallet under Carly's palm with his hand on top of her.

They locked eye contact and Jack saw Carly's eyes begin to tears. "You know," she said. "Deep down, _way_ down inside, you have a really big heart." She wrapped her arms around Jack. "Thank you."

"Your only now noticing?" Jack joked, patting Carly's back. "Your welcome."

* * *

Jack would never forget the monorail ride back home. As he looked down at his shirt, the only thing he had left to remember Carly by were her tears that had soaked into his shirt. About three weeks after Jack had returned to the Satellite, all his old friends accepted him, and everything went back - more or less - to how it used to be. He always thought about Carly Carmine, even though he sometimes didn't want to. He had only spent a short while with Carly, and he knew that something was budding there.

Hopefully, they would meet again.

* * *

After Jack had left, Carly had been super emotional. She went from crying hysterically to laughing crazily at how much money Jack had left her. A measly five bucks! The rest of the wallet was packed full with pictures of either his duel runner, or Jack himself - which she wasn't too upset about.

Not long after, Carly was offered a job from another newspaper company when word started spreading that she had lived with Jack Atlas. Carly was very thankful for the time she had spent with Jack. She wore his jacket every time it was cold and was getting used to having her glasses off more. Today she decided to pick a Fortune Card, just for the heck of it. Carly had given up the hobby long ago, but the upcoming days felt special and she wanted to know what was going to happen. A happy smile stretched across her face when she saw what her fortune read.

**You will meet be reunited with the very person you miss.**


End file.
